


Помечтай немного обо мне…

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на третий тур Угадайки СПН.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Помечтай немного обо мне…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на третий тур Угадайки СПН.

***  
  
 _«Помечтай немного обо мне…»_  
  
Сэм с усмешкой сминает записку от старшего брата и отправляет ее полет через всю комнату. Бумажный комок, ударившись о стену, падает точно в центр плетеной корзины для мусора, на пару секунд ставшей баскетбольным снарядом.  
Зачем мечтать, если можно выйти из этой комнаты, на ближайшее время ставшей для Сэма домом, спуститься с высокого крыльца общежития, приютившего его на время обучения, и подняться парой кварталов вверх. Там, на тихой улочке, названной каким-то шутником Клубной, находится пансион сестер Грин. Двухэтажный дом, раскрашенный яркой сине-зеленой краской и увитый плющом, у которого стоит, сверкая черным лаком и хромом деталей, старушка Импала. Детка, как любовно называет ее Дин. Ступеньки, ведущие на второй этаж, скрипят, напоминая о домах с привидениями, а давно пожелтевшие фотографии в старинных рамках, развешенные по стенам, заставляют ежится под взглядами давно умерших людей, но дверь там, в конце коридора, манит запретным и таким желанным. Еще несколько секунд, и Сэм увидит брата. Тот сидит за столом, перебирая свой любимый Глок, по-военному ловко управляясь с деталями и смазкой.   
Им хватает пары секунд, чтобы забыть о том, что Сэма здесь быть не должно, что на тумбочке в углу комнаты щелкнул кнопкой отключения только что вскипевший кофейник, что они не виделись уже почти два года. Остаются только желание и горячие, такие знакомые и уже почти забытые губы. Сильные пальцы, оставляющие белые отметины, которые завтра наверняка превратятся в синяки. Хриплое, сбивающее с ног дыхание. Трение двух тел на старой скрипучей кровати. Пот, заливающий глаза и заставляющий волосы прилипать ко лбу и шее. Неприятно холодящая спину сбившаяся в комок простынь и давно валяющиеся на полу одеяло и подушки. Стоны, просящие, требующие, умоляющие, сладкие. Стук соседей, разбуженных шумом, и тихие смешки и взгляды, говорящие больше любых слов.  
  
 _«Помечтай немного обо мне…»_  
  
Текстовое сообщение улетает со скоростью звука, сигналя о доставке тихим мелодичным перезвоном, и Сэм откидывается на спинку стула, проводя рукой по лицу, сбрасывая остатки последнего видения. Все это будет, Дин, но не сегодня. Нужно еще немного подождать.


End file.
